


Five Children Daniel and Hathor Never Had

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one or more of the larvae Hathor spawned using Daniel’s DNA survived destruction?  This drabble set explores five possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Children Daniel and Hathor Never Had

ONE

“This creates an ethical dilemma,” General Hammond says.

“No, it doesn’t,” Daniel says. “That thing isn’t my child, no matter what Hathor said. It’s a Goa’uld, and containing trace amounts of my DNA can’t change that.”

“But Daniel,” Sam says.

“No. I’m done talking. I don’t give a damn what you do with the thing.”

General Hammond says, “Very well. The surviving larva will be transported to Area 51 for testing immediately.”

Later, Daniel allows himself to wonder if he’s wrong and what his willingness to consign the larva to experimentation and death even if he is says about him.

TWO

The worst part of Ascension, Daniel decides, is that he gets to know everything. Turns out, Daniel doesn’t want to know everything. He’s just as surprised as Jack would be by the revelation.

Among the horrible things Daniel gets to know is that Hathor walked through the Gate with more than one of the larvae Daniel helped her make. Those larvae have taken hosts, and deep within them, coded on a cellular level, Daniel can read his own name.

When he’s human again, Daniel remembers no gratitude at forgetting, only anger that he once knew everything and now does not.

THREE

“Hello, father,” the Goa’uld says, his host’s eyes flashing yellow and voice reverberating in his chest. “Aren’t you proud of what your son has accomplished?”

Daniel spits out a mouthful of blood. “Not particularly.”

“Oh, come now, father. I have succeeded where Ra failed, where Apophis failed. The Tauri have been brought to heel, and mother and I can claim this world for our own.”

“I don’t think so,” Daniel says. Behind him, the control room computer emits a single tone, and before Daniel’s vision goes supernova, he has time to relish the look of surprise on his “son’s” face.

FOUR

“How is this possible?” Daniel asks. “I thought all the Tok’ra were spawned by Egeria many centuries ago.”

“Yes,” Anise says. “All but one.”

Daniel frowns. “If you’re telling me that Hathor has rejected the values of the System Lords and embraced humanity, I don’t believe you.”

“Hathor is unchanged. The difference in her newest spawn stems from you, Dr. Jackson.”

“Why? You’re telling me that no Goa’uld queen has ever used the DNA of a decent man in a spawning before?”

“I am telling you that Senbi thinks of himself as your son and would like to meet you.”

FIVE

Daniel only considers the ramifications of immortality once he is trapped inside his body for the foreseeable future, held captive by a Goa’uld who insists on calling itself his child. He lives to watch most of his friends die though Sam, Janet, and a handful of the other female officers are still at large and attempting to mount a large-scale rebellion. Daniel tries not to let himself hope for too much.

No part of Daniel’s mind is his own anymore; no dark corner remains where he can hide from Hathor’s touch or the contempt of the creature that possesses him.


End file.
